


Gemini

by operationmycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationmycroft/pseuds/operationmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on who the third holmes brother should be. Mycroft's twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

Mycroft Holmes was born exactly 1 minute and 27 seconds after Sherringford Holmes. Sherringford and Mycroft were completely different in all but mind. One with pale, freckled skin, bright red hair and gray-blue eyes, the other with dark, wavy hair and bright green eyes that seemed to know the secrets to the universe. They both did. Deductions were flung between the brothers, languages created, scores kept. They spent every moment together. They didn’t know they were any different. School was a disappointment for them both and they held the other up, protected themselves with each other.

Sherlock was born 7 years, 8 hours and 34 minutes after the twins. He was held between them four hands working as two. Mycroft glanced up at Sherringford. One look was all it took. “We promise to protect you, Sherlock.” One of them said, neither could remember which.

They were both recruited the last year of university for appearances sake.  They were told together, made their minds together. If they were to be leaving home to work for the government they wouldn’t be separated. Sherlock grew up alone, they visited plenty, helped him with experiments, taught him how to deduce, even got the police on the phone about a young boys suspicious drowning. He was alone because he wasn’t them, not because they didn’t try.

They were called the “Gemini” behind their backs of course. They were a perfect team and climbing the ladder of MI6 at an alarming rate. Feared, they never failed a mission. Extraction. Assassination. Russia. Serbia. Around the world in a two man scam.

It was a mistake in the planning, they were not informed well enough. Everything was brought was to earth, it only took one bullet.

“SHERRINGFORD!”

“My…”

With the target in the room, with a gun. Mycroft kissed him, as if trying to breath life back into his cooling body. He laughs as he emptys the gun into the target's head.

 

Mycroft is alone. He goes back home to see his brother head in the clouds, laying in filth.

 

He pulls the ice around the broken pieces.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. I've no clue where this idea came from.
> 
> P.S not a shippy kiss thats why its not M/M or incest


End file.
